Australia NZ 2015
2015/16 New Zealand/Australia Tour The new tour based out of Australia, using the London Palladium production's new material. Production Specifics The 2015 Australia/New Zealand tour will be the first production to recreate the updated material from the 2014 London Palladium production, including "Street Cat" Tugger, as well as the updated Gumbie Tap and Growltiger scenes. CATS, one of the greatest musicals of all time. With magnificent music composed by the legendary Andrew Lloyd Webber, including the poignant hit song “Memory”, an imaginative set, dazzling choreography and stunning costumes, CATS is a brilliant song and dance spectacular not to be missed. One of the longest-running shows in West End and Broadway history, CATS has enchanted more than 70 million people in over 300 cities around the world, and won a record-breaking number of awards. Adapted from T S Eliot’s “Old Possum’s Book of Practical Cats”, the show is alive with highly entertaining feline characters and wonderful verse, as the Jellicle Cats come out to play in a larger-than-life junk yard on the night of the Jellicle Ball. One by one they tell their stories for the amusement of Old Deuteronomy, who must choose one of the Cats to ascend to the Heaviside Layer to be reborn into a new life. CATS is quite simply a phenomenon – you won’t believe your eyes! From 11 September 2015, Australia & New Zealand Tour Dates Creative Team Associate Director & Choreographer to Trevor Nunn & Gillian Lynne: Jo-Anne Robinson Musical Director: Paul White Musical Supervisor: Fiz Shapur Head of Wigs and Make up: Sharon Case Sound Designer: Ki Young Kim Lighting Supervisor: Greg Yates Resident Director: Stephen Morgante Resident Choreographer: Emma Delmenico Gumbie Tap choreography by Bill Deamer Cast Alonzo - Keanu Gonzalez Bill Bailey-Taylor Scanlan Bombalurina - Sarah Landy Bustopher Jones /Asparagus /Growltiger - Josh Piterman Carbucketty - Tobias Madden Cassandra - Emily Keane Coricopat - Patrick Whitbread Demeter - Amy Berrisford Grizabella - Sophia Ragavelas / Delta Goodrem / Delia Hannah Jellylorum/Griddlebone - Samantha Morley Jemima - Stephanie Silcock Jennyanydots - Holly Meegan Macavity/Admetus - James Cooper (Dance Captain) Mungojerrie - Brent Osborne Munkustrap - Matt McFarlane Old Deuteronomy - Jason Wasley Pouncival - Thomas Johansson Mistoffelees - Christopher Favoloro Rumpleteazer - Dominique Hamilton Rum Tum Tugger - Daniel Assetta Skimbleshanks - Ross Hannaford Tantomile - Ashleigh Hauschild Victoria - Jade Hui-Wen Coutts Swings - * Madeline Cain (Olivia) * Emma Delmenico (Resident Choreographer) * Erin James (Etcetera) * Bree Langridge (Electra) * Andrew Dunne * Matt Edwards (Victor) * Sam Hooper (George) * Stephen Morgante (Resident Director) Gallery Promotional Visits Au15 Auckland promo 1.jpg| Au15 Auckland promo 2.jpg| Au15 Auckland promo 3.jpg| Au15 Auckland promo 4.jpg| Au15 Auckland promo 5.jpg| Au15 Auckland promo 6.jpg| Au15 Auckland promo 7.jpg| Au15 Auckland promo 8.jpg| Auckland Press Call Au15 Jellicle Songs 1.jpg Au15 Jellicle Songs 2.jpg Au15 Jellicle Songs 3.jpg Au15 Jellicle Songs 4.jpg Au15 Jellicle Songs 5.jpg Au15 Deut Griz 1.jpg Au15 set 1.jpg Au15 Deut Griz 2.jpg Backstage Au15 Makeup.jpg| Au15 Tugger Makeup.jpg| Lunchbox Theatrical Productions Category:Productions Category:Stub